hfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Coat of Arms
The basic components of the standard achievement of arms can be seen in the figure shown below. The Crest (A) In English the word "crest" is commonly (but erroneously) used to refer to an entire heraldic achievement of armorial bearings. The technical use of the heraldic term crest refers to just one component of a complete achievement. The crest has evolved from the three-dimensional figure placed on the top of the helms as a further means of identification. The crest rests on top of a helmet which itself rests on the most important part of the achievement: the shield. The crest is a common adjunct of the shield, and consists of any object or objects placed above it. When shown above the shield, the crest normally arises out of a wreath made of twisted ribbons of the two principal tinctures of the shield. Other times it may surmount a "cap of dignity" in place of the wreath. Crests are not always found with a shield, they are not a required addition. The crest is blazoned as if it were a charge. " A crest of…." The Torse (B) The torse or wreath, is a twisted roll of fabric wound around the top of the helm and crest to hold the mantle. the protective cloth covering worn over a knight's helmet, the torse is represented in two colors, generally the same pair of colors used on the mantle. The torse was made up of a pair of ribbons twisted together, tinctured of the principal metal and colors of the shield, the livery colors. The torse was sometimes held to represent the token which the crusader’s lady-love gave him when he left for the wars, a sort of hankie which he twisted round the top of his helmet, masking the join where the crest was fixed to it. The torse is also often used as a decoration on a heraldic animal, either as a form of crown, or as a wreath around the neck. The Torse is blazoned as "On a wreath of the colors x and y…" 'Crowns , Coronets & Other Headgear' Crowns and coronets are usually emblems of the rank of the bearer. Coronets (small crowns specifying the bearer’s rank in the peerage) are emblems of rank that are shown, when depicted, between shield and helmet. There are different coronets specified for the ranks of baron, viscount, earl, marquess, and duke. On the European continent a much wider use of coronets has prevailed. Among the relics of this usage is the crest coronet, a coronet that supports the crest either instead of the wreath or in addition to it and resting upon it.. Another relic is the chapeau, or cap of maintenance, a cap with ermine lining that was once worn on the helmet before the development of mantling and that is sometimes used instead of the wreath to support the crest. All items of headgear depicted below were earned ranks. These are blazoned by name. The Helm © On top of the shield is placed the helmet, upon which the crest is fastened by a wreath, coronet, or chapeau. Some helmets are displayed in profile and some in full face, with different metals and accoutrements. The shape of the helmet has varied greatly in heraldic representation. While the basic features of heraldry remain unchanged, the modes in which the insignia are shown have been subject to change and to fashion. The barrel-shaped helmet was used in the 13th century. The tournament helmet, especially popular during the period known as “the Decadence,” was of a different type altogether, its shape resembling that of a soup tureen and often drawn at an absurdly small size and with ridiculous proportions, impossible to wear. Clergy often refrain from displaying a helm or crest in their heraldic achievements. Members of the clergy may display appropriate head wear. This often takes the form of a small crowned, wide brimmed hat, called a galero with the colors and tassels denoting rank. The Mantling (D) When the helm and crest are shown, they are usually accompanied by a mantling or lambrequin. This was originally a cloth worn over the back of the helmet as partial protection against heating by sunlight. Today it takes the form of a stylized cloak tinctured of the principal metal and colors of the shield, the livery colors, hanging from the helmet. Typically, the outer surface of the mantling is of the principal color in the shield and the inner surface is of the principal metal. The mantling is sometimes conventionally depicted with a ragged edge, as if damaged in combat, though the edges of most are simply decorated at the emblazoner's discretion. More elaborately styled mantles are used for kings and sovereign princes. It is blazoned as " A lambrequin of X and Y…" (X and Y being the primary tinctures used) The Escutcheon or Shield (E) The shield or escutcheon is the device around which the whole Coat of Arms is built. Escutcheons come in many shapes. The shape used is most often a result of fashion. The Scroll (F) The Scroll is a ribbon on which the motto is written. If there is no motto there will be no scroll. The scroll is tinctured of the principal metal and colors of the shield, the livery colors, generally the same pair of colors used on the mantle. It is blazoned as " a scroll of X and Y…" (X and Y being the primary tinctures used) The Motto (G) Myths have grown around mottoes—time and again, a phrase or short sentence that began life as an inspiration or exhortation acquired a fantastic explanation. An armorial motto is a phrase or collection of words intended to describe the motivation or intention of the person or corporation. Most of these can be dismissed. Some mottoes are old war cries. Others are puns on the owner’s name or title, such as the Seton war cry of “Set on.” French and Latin are the most popular languages, but Gaelic and Greek also appear. Mottoes are generally changed at will and do not make up an integral part of the armorial achievement. Mottoes can typically be found on a scroll under the shield. Supporters and Other Insignia Supporters are figures usually placed on either side of the shield and depicted holding it up. Supporters are traditionally beasts, birds, monsters, human or mythical animals that stand on either side and support the coat of arms. Today, many civic and municipal coats of arms have such supporters, but their use is mostly restricted to the above or for people who have achieved much notoriety. These figures may be real or imaginary animals, human figures, and in rare cases plants or inanimate objects. Often these can have local significance. Human supporters can also be allegorical figures, or, more rarely, specifically named individuals. There is usually one supporter on each side of the shield, though there are some examples of single supporters placed behind the shield, and the arms of Congo provide an extremely unusual example of supporters issuing from behind the shield. While such single supporters are generally eagles with one or two heads, there are other examples. Animal supporters are by default as close to rampant as possible if the nature of the supporter allows it (this does not need to be mentioned in the blazon), though there are some blazoned exceptions. Another addition that can be made to a coat of arms is the insignia of a baronet (or higher rank) or of an order of knighthood. This is usually represented by a collar or similar band surrounding the shield. When the arms of a knight and his/her spouse are shown in one achievement, the insignia of knighthood surround the knight's arms only, and the spouse's arms are customarily surrounded by a meaningless ornamental garland of leaves for visual balance (unless both are knights). Category:Combined Realms Customs Category:Drakenfjord Customs Category:Heraldry